你没有如期归来，但这正是离别的意义
by Bramble Sheep
Summary: 单篇合集
1. 你没有如期归来

夜已经深了，除了寥寥行人走过的脚步声，亚丝翠听不到街上传来的任何声音。此时的她正在赶着明天的历史期末论文，只要这一篇还是一个A，她的历史就能保住A*了。维京历史一直是亚丝翠很感兴趣的一个方面，她喜欢想象着一两千年前的那个北欧民族驰骋大海的样子。要是这个顽强的民族现在依旧存在，不知道世界该是个什么样子呢？

大门关上的声音从她的背后传来，这才把她从白日梦拉回了现实之中。她清清楚楚地记得自己关上了大门，还检查了两遍。那唯一的可能就是…

有人进来了。

亚丝翠警惕地站起身来，拿起身旁的一尊小雕塑，悄悄地打开了书房的门，门外黑漆漆的，但是很快发现一个跌跌撞撞的人影闪过了她的视线，呼吸急促而无力。她悄悄地跟了上去，看着那个人影进了客厅。来访者很明显是男性，从呼吸中亚丝翠还是可以听出来的。等亚丝翠跟到她的后面不远处的时候，只见他来到了她平时放药物的抽屉面前，呼吸变得更加急促，熟悉而又有些陌生的身影让她意识到了什么，便放松了警惕，放下了手中防身的武器，悄悄地走近了他。来者本来是可以察觉到她的，但是急速的翻找让他放松了警惕，没有察觉到亚丝翠的接近。

走到他的正后方的亚丝翠伸出手，悄悄地用手捂住了他的嘴。他停止了手上的动作似乎有些惊慌。

"又来了？"她悄声说道，用胳膊肘捅了捅来访者。他嘴里嘟囔着些什么，亚丝翠没有听清楚，但是她感觉到有什么黏黏的东西粘在了她的胳膊上，让她不禁皱了皱眉头，松开了手，闻了闻那股味道，血腥的味道扑面而来，令她不禁向后退了退，"你又受伤了，希卡普？都跟你说了多少次了别去那种地方了，钱总是可以弄来的…"

希卡普很明显没有听进去亚丝翠这段絮絮叨叨的话，他翻了个白眼，低下头继续找所需要的东西。有些心急的亚丝翠走到一旁开了台灯，推开了希卡普，自己翻找起来，没过一会儿，她便取出了药水和绷带。

"坐下。"她指了指旁边的椅子，有些蛮横地命令道。

"你知道吗…今天我还赢了一盘呢…本来我是想直接走人的，但是那个该死的老板不放人，说什么赢一盘就走人这种鬼把戏他见多了…嗷你轻点！"刚刚撸起袖子的希卡普忍不住呲牙咧嘴地叫了一声，"这是我上次去医院里缝的那个…"

亚丝翠白了她一眼。"要是你一晚上都这么哼哼唧唧的，大宝宝，我就永远写不完我的论文了。"

十分钟后，亚丝翠终于处理完了希卡普身上的所有的伤势。"话说回来，你为什么不去医院非要来我家才行？"

希卡普哼了一声，"你说我爸要是看到我身上这些，是不是非得去查我的医疗记录不可？而且就他那个位置，简直是易如反掌呢…"

"是啊是啊，希卡普警佐，我需要你在今天下班前把这些材料带到我的办公桌前，一切反对无效。"亚丝翠学起了希卡普的父亲的口气。

"史图依克局长…您的指示便是一切。"希卡普回应了亚丝翠的"请求"。"过去的时光真是好啊…"他似乎想到了什么，慢吞吞地吐出几个字："你…还在…？"

"我还在等，我答应过会等到你回来的。"

亚丝翠的回答点醒了他。他似乎想起了什么，漠然地点了点头。顺带着略微活动了下身子，却感觉到了钻心的疼痛，差点让他掉出眼泪来。

"不早了，留这里休息吧。"

安顿好了希卡普，亚丝翠回到了书房里，重新投入到历史论文当中，却发现自己已经无法集中注意力了。属于她和希卡普的那些过去的回忆逐渐涌现，仿佛那道一直紧闭的大门的锁被突然撬开，记忆如洪水般涌入。她暗自生气的对自己嘟囔了几句，也关上了电脑，休息了。在混乱的想法中，她也逐渐疲倦了，她知道以希卡普的性格，恐怕明天早上她醒来的时候，他已经自己偷偷走了吧，略带无奈的她的思绪越来越缓慢，最终陷入了沉睡。

回来就好。

你没有如期归来，而这正是离别的意义。


	2. 怦然心动

亚丝翠明白，原本他们之间并没有那么的熟悉。他们经过了多久，才走到了这一步呢？

还是10年级的时候，希卡普·哈道克不过是她每次经过那个拐角看到的被欺负、丢进垃圾桶的同学。注意到她的目光，他每次都会略带尴尬的笑一下，但是她都会不屑地扭头就走，只给他留下一个俏丽的背影。毕竟，一个那么书呆子气的男生，怎么会受到prom queen的关注呢？那么多次的相遇，两人之间却从来没有过任何交流。

物理是两个人唯一有机会坐在同一个教室里的科目。每次亚丝翠都会坐在最后几排，跟她的同学聊天，谈论着上周末谁又被甩了，下周哪个商场又有哪个名牌的打折促销，等等等等。至于这个希卡普，能让人注意到他的事情除了他能回答台上的老师的几乎每一个问题，就是他和旁边的鱼脚丝能因为一个公式而争吵三天三夜。

如果不是那个科学项目，她可能现在也不会认识他，更不要说会发生这么多事情了。那堂课的内容和老师具体说了什么，她一点印象也没有了，但是她还记得自己当时高傲的走到他的面前，扔给他了那份物理老师给的书单，扭头就走，一句话都没说，始终扬着头。她很清楚那个书呆子对自己有意思，正如那么多对她有所遐想的男生一样，那不妨利用一下。她还有更多的聚会要参加，更多的邀请要收。这种就记是否上交的东西，就交给这种书呆子来处理吧。虽然说她也算是学校里的风云人物，可能看上去跟学习沾不上半点边，但是她还是蛮在乎自己的成绩的。

有了这个希卡普，就是要造出个老师课上讲的什么离心机之类的东西，估计也不是什么太大的麻烦吧。在她的心中，亚丝翠把希卡普直接归类到了那种一般的书呆子里面，处在学校这个遵循丛林法则，弱肉强食的地方的底层，连书上的每一个标点符号都背的下来的人。

但是亚丝翠没想到的是，经过逐渐的了解，他带给她的感觉，是不一样的。

* * *

希卡普对整件事情的过程也还记得很清楚，特别是那份书单上略有些潦草的字迹。

做好了记得交给老师。果然跟想象中的一样，他摇了摇头。

从头到尾都没有参与的她一直得意满满，直到上课那天，她突然遇上了麻烦。

当老师突然奇思异想，加上了答辩的环节，且占总成绩的30%的时候，他看得出她立刻就慌了。

突然间，他对这个姑娘的看法出现了一些改变，好的方向的改变：可能她的确是一个学校上层的人物，但是这种感觉，也不一样。

可能是出于第一反应，他捏了捏她的手。这个举动让两个人之间的空气凝固了。老师察觉到两个人的异样，扬起了一根眉毛，也没有多说什么，只是让他们明天再来。很明显，他看出了亚丝翠的慌张，看在是第一个上来的份上，他还是开恩的给了一次准备的机会。

从教室里刚走出来的亚丝翠叫住了前面悠闲的希卡普。"喂。"

这可能是她第一次开口跟他说话，所以他一时没有反应过来，直到她又叫了一次。"希卡普！"前面的男生这才停了下来，好奇的回过头来。

"是你…叫我？"

"是的。"亚丝翠走到了他的跟前。她一般是不愿意低下头来求人的，但是她很清楚自己是没有办法一个人解决这个问题的，于是还是咬了咬牙，"明天老师的答辩…"

希卡普松了口气。"我当然准备好了…"话刚到嘴边，看到亚丝翠欲言又止的样子，他好像意识到了什么。

"其实我是在想…"

"我有没有可能…"

"帮你/我准备答辩。"两人异口同声地说了出来。

"当然可以，"希卡普挠了挠后脑勺，"但是这会涉及到…我们这一整个学期的知识。"

亚丝翠暗骂一声。"不过如果给我一个晚上的话，应该是没有问题的。"听到这里，亚丝翠松了口气。

"那…今天晚上？"

"好啊，去星巴克吧。"

"晚上见了？"她不自主的挥了挥手。希卡普点了点头，两人就此分别。希卡普不知道自己为什么会答应这样的一个女生的要求，要知道，他并不抱什么能跟这样的女生有羁绊的妄想，可是这个姑娘传达出来的信息表明，她比他想象的要好，要好很多。

至于亚丝翠，她在回家的路上一直在回想发生了什么，她也不知道平常冷酷的自己为什么会这么做，冲一个刚正式认识几分钟的男生，甚至不是很喜欢的男生挥手，可能是因为打心底里，她感觉这个男生有些特别。看似是交际花的她，其实到现在也没有正式跟一个男生交往过，而这个希卡普的特别，让她有了一种特殊的感觉，有点像…怦然心动，仿佛他的特别是来源于和她以后的关系上的。

特别到她忘了质问为什么他当时会牵住她的手。


	3. 魔石

这次的短篇与前两篇的宇宙不同，背景是电影设定哈。

* * *

动荡之中，两个人的身子都跌了出去，希卡普的后背重重地撞在了墙壁上。他率先爬了起来，在惊讶于自己的幸存之余，却看到亚丝翠再度捡起了龙石，身后是启动中的刚刚被打断的法阵。

"听着，"希卡普的嗓子动了动，眼神逐渐冷峻起来，"一切都是可以沟通商量的，先把魔石放下。"他小心地放下了手中的剑，一边伸出手，示意亚丝翠冷静下来。

亚丝翠一手持着斧子，一手攥着那块毫不起眼的石头，瞳孔中的光彩正在消失，一抹凄凉从眼中划过。"我很抱歉，希卡普，但是这一次我必须站在龙族这一边。"

希卡普叹了口气，尽管走到这一步，他又怎么能怪罪于她呢？魔石对于龙族的安危尤关重要，如果真的交给了希卡普，恐怕是将会引起龙族内部的动荡：但它却同时又是维京人在这次决战中的关键的一环。权衡利弊，成为了两人分道扬镳的因素。希卡普知道，如果自己再拖，母亲可能就等不到他的魔石和增援了。亚丝翠突然的变卦成为了这次行动最大的变数。看着自己最深爱的人儿却变成了自己的对手，希卡普的心像是被蹂躏过了一般。

无牙略带愤怒的吼叫将希卡普拖回到现实中来。"伙计，冷静，要冷静。"他抚摸着身边的伙伴。无牙的眼中带有一种不甘，不甘因此失去龙族中的制霸地位，但是他还是选择相信了希卡普，站在了他这一侧。

希卡普再度抬起头，面对有些颤抖的亚丝翠，问道："是你吗？"亚丝翠的头微微一点，算是给了他一个答案。

"从什么时候开始的？"

"自从我知道它会被用来做什么。"

希卡普脸上的神情有些微妙。是悲伤？是后悔？但是不重要了，木已成舟。

一片沉默之中，亚丝翠再度开口，声音略带沙哑："你不应该骗我的，希卡普。我们本来可以一起解决的…"

"一起解决？恐怕我们都没有真正在一起过吧。"他的眼神是那么的空洞，"又有什么是真的呢？我们真的恋爱了吗？我们订婚了吗？我们做的一切难道不都是谎言的一部分了吗？"

"不，"亚丝翠的脸色愈发惨白，恐怕一切马上就都要结束了。"至少…我爱你。但是有些事情…"她咳嗽了两声，精神有些恍惚。过了几秒，突然像是崩溃了一样跪倒在地，吓了希卡普一跳：

"有些事情…注定是无法被解决的吧。"她抬起头看着那张帅气的面孔，在几个小时前她就知道自己掩盖不住这一切了，时间的流逝像是宣告着他们关系的结束的倒计时。亚丝翠甚至有些恨自己，为什么一定要选择这一边呢？如果希卡普做的是能做出的最好的选择呢？

她，会不会成为千古罪人？

但是又能责怪谁呢？"亚丝翠，"希卡普无意识间向前走了几步，来到了亚丝翠面前，单膝跪地："我知道，这一次我说服不了你了。你一直都说我是一个很能言善辩的人，而如果我说服不了你，你又何尝试图相信我呢？"他的笑容依旧灿烂，"我不相信有真正意义上的坏人。好人，坏人，在一个不同的视角下又有什么区别呢？威戈做的真的就是纯粹的邪恶吗？每个人所做的选择，"他握住了亚丝翠的手，令她有些茫然无措，"不过是选择了符合自己的信仰，自己的信念里面能做到的最好。我觉得，可能这就是命吧。"他笑着叹了口气。

亚丝翠再次陷入了沉思之中，这一次她并没有被歉意淹没，而是意识到，自己对希卡普的感情，一直都在那里。不然，她为什么还会关心他的选择，还会在乎自己在他眼中的样子？因为身前的人儿从她的手心里抓出去了那样最重要的东西—

"对不起，亚丝翠。"希卡普飞速退了开来，"我不能让你这么做。"亚丝翠的眼中隐隐约约恢复了一丝神采。她难以置信的望着他，他，为了达到自己的目的，还是欺骗了她。但是，有用吗？她浅浅一笑，站起身来。她的样子和希卡普想象的并不一样，那种笑意他之前见过，是在…

是在她的计谋得逞的时候。

眼前的亚丝翠张开了另一只手的手心，一块相似的石头出现了。

他暗叫不好。自己手心里的石头不过是个赝品，原来他的算盘早就被自己一生的爱人所打破，这何尝不有些悲哀呢？

尽管亚丝翠早就做好了防备，不过这次，被打断也造成了足够多的麻烦，法阵需要重新重启。他平复了一下心情，大脑飞速运转起来。

说时迟那时快，亚丝翠抄起地上的斧子，插入了身后石像的缝隙中。

"不—"希卡普飞身冲上去拦腰抱住眼前的人儿。一阵剧烈的爆炸声传入耳中，他感受到了她的身子，看到了她的笑意。不是那种成功之后的喜悦感，而是…那种带有爱意，却又有一丝不舍的眼神。他闭上眼，抛弃了所有的想法。那个怀抱，他有多久没有感受过了？不知道为什么，在得知一切的真相后，那个怀抱却如此的温暖，比以往的任何时候都要令他幸福。毕竟，他们还爱着对方，至少这一点是毋庸置疑的。一种解脱感充斥了他的身体。

"要结束了吧。能在你的身旁安然的逝去，就是我的夙愿了。至少，我们现在比以往的任何时刻都要纯净，都要坦诚。"

带着最后这个隐隐约约的想法，他感觉到紫光笼罩了整片空间，动荡再度开始。

* * *

有没有意识到末端与首段又连接到了一起？


	4. 海棠

三点四十八，希卡普在闷热的床上醒了过来。他定了定神，看到了床边的闹钟上的显示屏，长叹了一口气，拍了拍还不太清醒的脑门，坐起身来。他把立在一边的义肢接在腿上，缓缓地站起身，拉开了窗边的薄纱窗帘。  
博克，这个籍籍无名的北欧小镇，冬季的清晨是纯白而朦胧的。希卡普有的时候觉得这团遮天蔽日的白雾让他犹如新生，但有的时候，他又感觉它迷茫而神秘，像是随时都有可能冲出一只巨大的手，将他拖入深渊。  
希卡普摇了摇头，不由自主地伸出手去，碰到了窗台上被裱起来的照片。他低下了头，看着照片里的两个幸福的人，一时间有些恍惚。他用手指抚摸着照片上的女孩子的脸，苦笑了一声，不知道在想些什么，便转头离开了房间。  
他慢悠悠地走进厨房，把冰箱里冷冻着的比萨拿了出来，用微波炉里热了热，切了几块酱牛肉放在碗里，再炸上一袋爆米花。  
客厅里刚刚被打开的收音机静静地响着，无线电台里的主持人正在播报这几天的天气情况。想到鬼都知道这里的天气预报能有多不靠谱，希卡普翻了个白眼，走回了窗边，打开了阳台的门，感受了一下外面冰冷的空气。虽然雾大的他差点都没看见阳台上的海棠花，但是还好，不会有太极端的天气吧。  
就这样漫无目的地听着电台，吃一顿早餐，真是快活。  
他顺手拿过桌边的书架上那本最突出，看上去马上要从上面翻滚下来的书，书名从他眼前一闪而过，《寻找阿拉斯加》。还好，很久不看的书，应该会有些新鲜感。希卡普对这本书仅有的印象就是那个全书围绕展开的问题和那个酷爱录制视频的作者。  
上次看这本书，是亚丝翠的推荐。想到这里希卡普又头疼了起来。她一直还是医自己的药，然而现在，她只是自己长期失眠的原因。那时候她还没有被送进医院的重症监护室，他也不会一个星期才能见到她一次。  
希卡普读完之后，亚丝翠问他，他会怎么回答那个问题：究竟怎样才能从人生的痛苦迷宫之中获得解脱？  
阿拉斯加选择了直接冲出迷宫。迈尔斯选择了放手。  
当时的他，大脑一片茫然，不只是因为自己是个恋爱白痴，更是因为自己完全不知道该做些什么。于是他略带迟疑地回答了她。一直追寻我想要的答案，直到我找到了为止。  
"不想放手吗？"  
这句一模一样的话，今年他听到了两次。她那种诧异并饶有兴趣的声音，被完整地复刻到了他的脑海中，一次又一次的回放着。他突然意识到，自己有多怀念那个轻柔的声音。他低下了头，和当时默不作声的他一样。  
另一次，是上一周，亚丝翠的父母小心翼翼的试探。  
"我觉得，可能最好的方案，还是放手吧，希卡普。是为了你好，也是为了她好。"  
"我们实在是不忍…拖累你，希卡普。"  
"你必须明白，现实是她有可能…"  
"永远不会回来了。"  
亚丝翠的父母先后走到他的面前，拍了拍他的肩膀，离开了房间。  
只是这一次，他已经做好了打算。  
我知道你是历经千辛万苦才来到我的身边，不只是一个普通的随机事件。我怎么能就这样松开你的手。  
只有相爱的人才认为他们的相遇不是偶然。  
世上的很多结论都是两面性甚至多面性的，比如薛定谔的猫，比如平行宇宙里的无数个自我。  
他又回想起自己在短暂的二十四年人生间所做的每一个选择，其实他不确定那些选择算不算是重要的人生节点，又或者像蝴蝶效应一样，一个微小的选择将影响他的一生。  
嘿，想那么多干什么呢，多思无益。希卡普及时叫住了自己即将飘出地球的思绪。  
"量子力学的平行宇宙学说，每一个宇宙的我们在每一个选择上，都会做出不同的选择。而在那错综复杂的迷宫中总会有一条路，让人在生命中的每一个节点都得到幸福。 总有一个我，在每一次铭心刻骨的选择里都选对了路。在数不胜数的宇宙之中，总有一个你，终生幸福快乐。"  
可当一件事情正在发生的时候，没有人能判定这是不是刻骨铭心的选择，也无法判定这个选择究竟会不会影响人的一生。那条未选择的路，还是他日再踏上吧。  
毕竟，人生终究是一场闭卷考试，只有走到尽头的时候，接过那张上面勾叉交错，已经尘埃落定的试卷后，才能将答案窥探一二。  
三点五十九，希卡普端起早餐，坐在桌边，远远地望着卧室的窗外。迷雾之中，阳台上的海棠花依稀可见，仍旧倔强挺立。  
那么，要努力的过下去。  
为了自己，也为了她。  
凌晨四点醒来，海棠花未眠。


	5. 成为

残阳下的希卡普跌跌撞撞地跑着，跑着，虽然有些不甘，但是他还是在悬崖边停了下来，无可奈何看着渐渐远去的格里梅尔。

他恨自己，也因为过去这几年的很多事情而埋怨自己。

他恨自己几年前没有能够做出更好的打算，如果无牙的尾翼当时没有着火，他肯定也不会拖着这条该死的短腿，现在他也肯定能追上格里梅尔的。

他恨自己当时没有更谨慎一些，如果自己没有那么坚定的去建立自己梦想中的那个人龙和平共处的世界，可能自己的父亲就还在世，他也会有更好的决策的。

他恨自己坚持要去找无牙，如果他放任不管，光煞也就不会跟着回来，两条龙也不会一齐被格里梅尔带走。

他知道自己是个不称职的领袖，他一直都知道。他明白担任起领袖的责任会很困难，但是只有在坐上王座之后，他才明白这意味着什么，又有多么的沉重。

残阳之下，两条龙的身影离他越来越远。格里梅尔扬长而去前的那句"离开了你的龙，你什么也不是了"像是被微风吹了回来一样，仍然在他的耳边徘徊，久久没有散去。

虽然不想承认，但是他是对的啊。希卡普的嘴角浮现一丝苦笑。即使有什么办法，那有着上百条船只的舰队，又岂是凭借着他们这些刚刚站定阵脚的维京人能击败的？

没有龙，我什么都不是。

* * *

亚丝翠看着希卡普慢慢地停下了脚步，自己的心也跟着沉了底。

让他承认这样惨烈的失败，应该很难吧。

"他觉得自己必须一个人领导整个村子，因为他的父亲当时必须这么做。"身后的声音突然响起。亚丝翠扭过头，看到了站在自己身边的沃尔卡。她的脸上写满了焦虑，一种理解的焦虑。

"他没有意识到，如果你们两个携手，能迸发出多么强大的力量。"亚丝翠的目光仍然聚焦在远处的希卡普身上。

"你还对他抱有信心吗？"

"当然了！"亚丝翠脱口而出，"我倒是希望他也能对自己有信心。但是现在，他觉得自己没了无牙什么都不是了。"

"那就让他看清真相吧。"

看清真相。

* * *

不知道是因为绝望还是怎么回事，他觉得自己的理智正在慢慢褪去，取而代之的是一种情绪化的思考，像是一道乌黑的幕布笼罩在了自己的头顶。正如特夫纳特所说的那样，她对自己应该是很失望的吧。尽管是胡思乱想，但是对于他来说，自己像是很冷静的发表了对自己的看法一般。

即使沉浸在了自己的沮丧之中，希卡普还是能听到悄悄靠近的脚步声。他慢慢地转过头去，看到了正在逐渐靠近的亚丝翠。她又来说些什么？跟他讲他不应该那么急躁吗？

看到亚丝翠走到了自己的面前，希卡普连忙了她。"我知道你要说些什么。"

"我也没有说话的打算。"亚丝翠扭开了头，举起双手以表无辜，像是没有任何安慰他的打算一样。

"我不应该去找无牙，这样他就不会回来，光煞也就不会跟过来，更不会让格里梅尔得手…"

"是的。"

"我感觉我又变成了那个还没有见到无牙的笨蛋了。"

"是的。"

"你是打算同意我说的每一句话吗？"

"是的。"

亚丝翠走到了他的身边，看着满脸落寞的希卡普。

看清真相。她深吸了一口气。

"是，你又回到原点了，功败垂成。"

说出这样的话并不容易啊。这段时间，你也失去了一切，失去了你的挚友，你的父亲，辜负了大家的期待。这样的感觉，应该很糟糕吧。

"可是我还在这里。我是第一个选择相信你的人，这么多年了，我也看到你时常怀疑自己能否对得起我们的信任。"

希卡普丝毫没有反应。

"但是，你要明白一件事情。是你让我成为了现在的我。"

希卡普惊讶地看着她，似乎想问什么，但是亚丝翠抢先说了下去。

"我从来没有跟你承认过这一点，但是这是事实。"她的声音里有一丝颤抖。她明白，自己说出了这样的话，不是因为这是希卡普现在需要听到的话，而是因为这是她积蓄了六年的情感的迸发。

"你是我认识的最勇敢，最固执，最有决心的大傻子。"此刻，过去六年的点点滴滴，他的成长，他的探索，他的转变，涌上了亚丝翠的心头。

"而这一切，不是无牙给你的，希卡普。他只是让这一切变得更…"

"更简单了。"

亚丝翠突然听到了希卡普的声音，有些惊喜。那就像是被困在隧道里的人看到了远方的亮光一样，一切即将明了。而对于一个沉浸在悲伤与忧郁中的人来说，就意味着…

看清了真相。

四目相对的那一瞬间，亚丝翠终于看到了希卡普眼中的释然。

"而现在，只是会变得很棘手罢了。"她不由自主地笑了。

"那，你打算怎么做呢？"亚丝翠略带挑衅地问道。

希卡普像是触电了一样，身体缩了缩。

同样的一句话，他六年前在同一个人口中听到过。那一刻他仿佛再次置身于那样的逆境之中，他明白自己将面对所有人的质疑，但是他还是做了。

估计会做些傻事吧。

"估计会做些傻事吧。"他淡淡一笑，身体微微前倾，在亚丝翠的脸颊上轻轻点了一口。

"这才是我认识的希卡普啊。"

是啊，他回来了。


End file.
